Equipo 7
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: Cuando terminó la guerra y la paz volvió a Konoha, pasaron los años y todo estaba en calma, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran jounins. Kakashi había decidido volver a ser sensei de alumnos gennins en la academia pero, ¿que pasará cuando sepan que esos tres estudiantes son exactamente iguales a como era el viejo equipo 7? Comedia en exceso xD Humor,Adventure,Romance & Lemmon
1. El nuevo equipo 7

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas así xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. También hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Cuando terminó la guerra y la paz volvió a Konoha, pasaron los años y todo estaba en calma, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran jounins. Kakashi había decidido volver a ser sensei de alumnos gennins en la academia pero, ¿que pasará cuando sepan que esos tres estudiantes son exactamente iguales a como era el viejo equipo 7?

* * *

_Pensamiento y/o diversos usos._

**Enfasís**

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

-El nuevo equipo 7-

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, a estas exactas horas todos los equipos se encontraban entrenando en un área de entrenamiento especifico. El viejo equipo 7 estaban entrenando en parejas, Kakashi entrenaba con Sakura y como siempre Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban peleando intensamente y estaban apunto de chocar rasengan contra chidori.

—Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy— Kakashi apareció en medio de los dos y agarró las muñecas de ambos, deteniendo sus ataques.

—¿Por que nos detiene, dattebayo?— Refunfuñó Naruto sentándose en el piso estilo indio y cruzándose de brazos como niño berrinchudo.

—Por que la ultima vez que los deje chocar ataques destruyeron el campo de entrenamiento y Tsunade me castigó prohibiendo la venta de todos los Icha Icha Paradise de la aldea por dos meses— Kakashi se sentó en el piso haciendo círculos en este y con un aura triste rodeándolo, mientras que a sus tres alumnos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien.

—Ahora entiendo porque siempre se iba hacia otras aldeas diciendo que iba de misión— Murmuró Sakura entrecerrando su mirada hacia el peli-plata.

—Hablando de misiones, recuerdo nuestra ultima misión cuando destruimos tres tiendas por accidente— Naruto se rascó la nuca sonriendo nervioso.

—¿Por accidente? ¡Si a ti se te veía muy feliz destruyendo las otras dos tiendas que quedaban!— Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron incrédulos.

—¡Pero no me nieguen que la primera si fue por accidente!

—¡Si, porque tu también la habías destruido!— Le gritó Sakura dándole un zape en la cabeza.

—¡También fue culpa del teme!— A Naruto le salió un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!— Exclamó indignado el pelinegro, dándole otro zape al rubio sacandole otro chichón aun más grande —¡Tu eres el que andaba diciendo que un rasengan era mas fuerte que un chidori, y por idiota al tocar un muro destruiste la tienda!

—¡Dejen de zapearmeee!— Naruto tenia lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojo y con sus manos se cubría ambos chichones.

—Ya paren el jaleo— Dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la nuca mirando a sus alumnos.

Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron con cansancio y se sentaron en el piso estilo indio mirando expectantes a su sensei.

—Hablando sobre esa misión, quisiera contarles el castigo que me dio Tsunade— La mirada de Kakashi se tornó tétrica y a los tres jóvenes se les erizaba la piel como gato mientras lo miraban.

—_Esa vieja esta solamente para dar castigos ¬¬ y para colmo nos frega a nosotros u.u_— Pensaron los tres alumnos, aun mirando la tétrica mirada del peli-plata.

—¿Cu-Cual fue el castigo?— Dijo el rubio con algo de dificultad, un poco nervioso.

—¡Por la culpa de ustedes tres, mendigos mocosos! ¡Me volvieron nuevamente sensei de un equipo de gennins por seis meses!— Kakashi los apuntó acusador. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke parpadearon un par de veces, luego los primeros dos estallaron en risas y el ultimo sonrió burlon aguantando una carcajada.

A Kakashi le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja visible y entrecerró su ojito hacia ese trió de idiotas que tiene por alumnos.

—_¡Y encima de todo se ríen de mi desgracia! #¬¬!_— Kakashi empezaba a golpetear el piso con su pie izquierdo, impaciente para que sus alumnos se callaran con sus burlas. Naruto y Sakura trataban de recuperar la respiración después de varios minutos de risa y Sasuke trataba de ocultar su sonrisa pero no podía.

—¡Estas bien fregado, sensei!— Naruto lo apuntó burlón y se tocaba el estomago, soltando su ultima risa. Sakura se limpió una lagrima de la comisura de sus ojos con uno de sus dedos y a Sasuke ya por fin pudo borrar su sonrisa burlona.

—Muchas gracias por el apoyo, queridos alumnos— Murmuró con sarcasmo rodeando los ojos.

—¿Cuando empieza a dar clases?— Preguntó Sasuke sacando a Kakashi de sus mil insultos que tenia en su cabeza para decir.

—Mañana antes de nuestro entrenamiento.

Naruto y Sakura dejaron de reír para verlo incrédulos al igual que Sasuke.

—¡¿Y hasta ahorita nos lo viene a decir?!— Gritó Naruto indignado con sus ojos hechos platos de la furia —¡La misión fue hace un mes!

—Sabia que si se los decía antes, se la pasarían molestándome hasta este día, así que preferí decírselos mejor tarde que nunca— Kakashi se cruzó de brazos bufando. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se juntaron en un circulo dándole la espalda a Kakashi, y el al notarlo alzó una ceja extrañado.

—Pues hay que admitir que tiene razón— Susurró Naruto tapando su boca con su mano para que el ninja copy no pudiera leer sus labios, pero aun así podía entender los murmullos. Sakura asintió varias veces dándole razón mientras que Sasuke solo los miraba con indiferencia.

—No creo que dure ni una semana siendo sensei. Si nosotros no lo soportábamos, menos los jóvenes de esta generación— Sakura hizo lo mismo que Naruto y ahora le tocó a él asentir muchas veces.

—Yo le apuesto un mes y medio— Dijo Naruto confiado de si mismo. A el peli-plata le rodeó un aura triste al ver lo muy poco lejos que sus primeros alumnos creían que iba a llegar.

—Un mes— Comentó Sakura con seguridad. El aura de Kakashi aumentó más.

—Yo apuesto a que si lo lograra— Dijo Sasuke con naturalidad. Kakashi le agradeció mentalmente a su único buen alumno que desde ahora si considera que era un prodigio de ninja.

—¿Que obtiene el ganador de la apuesta?— Interrumpió Sakura, ya notando que Kakashi los podía oír al igual que los otros dos también lo notaron.

—¿Su Icha Icha Paradise?— Sasuke se sobó la barbilla pensativo. Kakashi mostró horror abrazando a su libro de manera sobre-protectora.

—¿Hacemos que me pague todo el ramen que quiera por tres meses?— Naruto también se sobo la barbilla. El peli-plata ya se imaginaba en la banca rota ya que las tres comidas del rubio son ramen,ramen y ramen, y pagar eso por tres meses lo dejaría sin siquiera unos ahorros de vida.

—O hacemos que haga misiones él solo y que nos dé el dinero a nosotros— Sakura sonrió con malicia y los otros dos se miraron cómplices.

—¡Noooo!— Gritó Kakashi horrorizado poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y mirando el cielo en pose dramática —¡¿Con que comprare mis Icha Icha Paradise?!— Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo con cascadas cayendo de sus ojos. Los tres jóvenes sonrieron al ver la reacción de su sensei.

—¡Caballeros, tenemos un trato!— Sakura estrechó su mano con Sasuke y Naruto y ellos la miraron con admiración, no por nada ella siempre ha sido el cerebro del equipo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día y el cielo de Konoha se empezaba a iluminar en señal de que estaba amaneciendo. Tres jóvenes de apariencia de doce años se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage, y al parecer los tres parecían impacientes.

Nombrando de derecha a izquierda, el primer chico tenia el cabello color castaño alborotados dándole un aire rebelde. Sus ojos eran color negro bastante hipnotizantes, sus facciones a pesar de ser de un niño se veían hermosas y finas y su piel era blanca pero no al grado de quedar pálido. Su vestimenta consistía en una playera de cuello alto gris, bermudas blancas y zapatos ninja grises.

Al lado de él había una chica que con facciones tiernas y lindas, su cabello era negro brilloso que le llegaba a mediación de la espalda, sus ojos eran color celeste como los de Naruto. Traía un vestido sin mangas (el mismo que usaba Sakura cuando era gennin) color azul eléctrico y en la espalda del vestido tenia el símbolo de su clan. Debajo del vestido traía un short ceñido negro y sus zapatillas ninjas color azul.

Por ultimo, estaba un chico que tenia el cabello color blanco, su piel tenia el mismo color que él del primer chico y sus facciones eran lindas e inmaduras que iban perfectas con su personalidad imperativa. Vestía una playera blanca de mangas cortas y encima traía un chaleco sin mangas y cuello alto color naranja, pantalón naranja y una sandalias ninja negras.

—Llevamos media hora esperando. ¿Cuando llegara?— Comentó el primer chico cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos con molestia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Takeshi-kun— A la chica se le salieron corazones en los ojos mientras lo miraba embobada.

—¡¿Como puedes estar de acuerdo con ese tonto, Miyuki-chan?!— El otro chico lo apuntó amenazante por lo que ambos varones empezaron a combatir con la mirada echandose rayitos.

—¡Deja en paz a Takeshi-kun, Tora!— La femenina le dio un zape en la cabeza haciendo que el peli-blanco se diera de lleno en el piso.

—No habia que ser tan agresiva, Miyuki-chan...— Tora se sobo la cara que ahora estaba roja por el impacto mientras que la pelinegra lo fulminaba con la mirada. En cuanto a Takeshi, el rodó los ojos con indiferencia.

A Tsunade le resbaló una gran gota de sudor por la cabeza al ver el espectáculo que tenia al frente, pero luego suspiró y sonrió con nostalgia.

—_Me recuerdan mucho a ellos_— Una mirada llena de sentimientos se apoderó de sus ojos mirando al trió de chicos que estaban en una situación divertida.

Alguien toco la puerta llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Pase!— Autorizó la rubia volviendo a poner pose de autoridad, entrelazando sus manos en el escritorio y apoyando su barbilla en esta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver a una pelinegra que conocen como Shizune y a su lado está el peli-plata que todos conocemos como Kakashi.

—Pasa, Kakashi— Ordenó Tsunade y le hizo señas a Shizune para que cerrara la puerta y se parara a su lado.

—¿Quien es este?— Pregunto Tora cerrando sus ojos volviéndolos franjas y mirando a Kakashi.

—¡Mas respeto, niñato!— Exigió el ninja copy mirándolo amenazante, por lo que Tora le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil. Tsunade rodó los ojos, Shizune sonrió nerviosa y los otros dos jóvenes solo miraban a Kakashi de forma analítica.

—Este ninja que tienen al frente— Habló Tsunade interrumpiendo el jaleo y todos le prestaron atención —Es Hatake Kakashi, mejor conocido como "El ninja copy" y el ninja prodigio de su antigua generación— A Kakashi se le infló el pecho de orgullo y sonrió arrogante debajo de su mascara.

—¡No lo creo, a este se nota que ya esta viejo! ¡Solo mírale que tiene el pelo blanco!— Tora puso sus manos detrás de su nunca y siguió con su mueca anterior.

—¡Tu también tienes el pelo blanco, mocoso!— Kakashi le dio un zape por lo que le salió un chichón al peli-blanco.

—¡Pero al menos a mi se me ve sexy, no como a ti que hace que se te note mas la edad!— Tora aun sobándose el chichón le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y Kakashi ya estaba sacando vapor de sus orejas por el coraje.

—También he de mencionar— Tsunade interrumpió la discusión nuevamente —El será su nuevo sensei— Tora abrió los ojos horrorizados, Kakashi sonrió tétrico y a los otros dos les dio igual.

—¡Noooo! ¿Kami-sama por que?— Dramatizó el peli-blanco dejándose caer de rodillas y mirando al cielo. A los demás les resbaló una gota de sudor. La rubia se carraspeó su garganta para interrumpir el drama.

—Ustedes serán nombrados el "Nuevo equipo 7".

—¿Nuevo? ¿Es que hay un viejo equipo 7?— Interrumpió Takeshi, mirándola indiferente pero en sus ojos se veía curioso.

—Lo hay, y para tu suerte están aquí— Tsunade suspiró con cansancio reconociendo los chakras que venían acercándose a la puerta. El nuevo equipo 7 los miro confundidos y Kakashi suspiró igual que la rubia al saber lo que va a pasar.

La puerta se abre de portazo, exaltando a los pequeños y a Shizune mientras que Tsunade y Kakashi seguían igual ya que estaban acostumbrados. Adentrándose a la habitación se veía un rubio sonriente, un pelinegro que caminaba despreocupado con sus manos en sus bolsillos y a su lado una pelirosa caminando con tranquilidad.

—¡Oe, vieja! Ya te trajimos los reportes de la misión— Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja pero al igual que Sasuke y Sakura, se detuvieron en seco al ver tres chicos que los miraban interrogantes, excepto Miyuki que al notar al pelinegro se sonrojo a mil kilómetros al ver al dios griego que tenia al frente.

—¡Oh, por favor Kami-sama!— Kakashi miró al cielo con molestia preguntándole que hizo para merecer esto. Los tres jounin dirigieron su mirada hacia el peli-plata, luego hacia los chicos, luego hacia el peli-plata y luego hacia los chicos y así unas cuantas veces más formándose un silencio momentáneo. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke (Si, incluso él o.O) estallaron de risas dejándose caer al suelo para luego rodar en este mientras se tocaban el estomago. Kakashi rodó los ojos con fastidió y cruzándose de brazos. Tsunade y Shizune suspiraron y los tres chicos los miraban interrogantes ante su acción.

—¡No puedo creerlo, no decía mentira!— Comentó Naruto entre risas y apuntando al peli-plata, burlón.

—¡En verdad si se iba a volver sensei de unos gennins!— Habló ahora Sakura entre risas mientras Naruto y Sasuke seguían riendo.

—¿Quienes son ellos, Tsunade-baachan?— Pregunto Tora apuntándolos curioso con su mano izquierda y su derecha estaba detrás de su nuca. Tsunade gruño molesta porque ese mocoso le dijo vieja.

—Ellos, son los **tres prodigios** de la generación de los nueve novatos— Dijo entre dientes Tsunade y cerrando los ojos fastidiada tratando de controlarse para no sumbarseles a golpes.

A los tres chicos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente al ver a los supuestos tres prodigios retorciéndose de la risa.

—¡Levántense del piso, trió de idiotas!— Gritó enfurecida Tsunade ya perdiendo la paciencia y dos de los tres prodigios se levantaron al instante mirándola temerosos mientras que el ultimo se levantó con molestia y la miró indiferente.

—Y ahí esta el posible mejor equipo de la aldea, siendo regañado por la misma Hokage— Murmuró Kakashi negando resignado.

—¿Que hacen aquí?— Preguntó Tora mirándolos curioso al igual que Miyuki y Takeshi, aunque el ultimo lo disimulaba más.

—Ellos son los primeros y únicos alumnos de los legendarios Sannin, también conocidos como el "Viejo equipo 7"— Comentó Kakashi viendo como los ojos de los chicos se ensanchan mucho al saber quienes son y más al saber que son alumnos de los tres ninjas mas poderosos que tenia el mundo shinobi.

—¡Ohh, yo los conozco!— Habló esta vez Miyuki llamando la atención de todos —He oído muchas historias de ellos sobre la gran ayuda que dieron en la Quinta Gran Guerra Ninja y que gracias a ellos terminó— Los tres jounins sonrieron con arrogancia.

—Bien mocosa, ahórrame el trabajo y cuéntanos sobre ellos— Tsunade se recostó su espalda en el asiento relajada y Miyuki asintió.

—Bueno, primero está Uzumaki Naruto. Dicen que al principio, a la gente de la aldea no les caía bien porque siempre estaba haciendo travesuras y pintando las caras de los hokages— Naruto sonrió nervioso ante la mirada fulminante que recibía de Tsunade, que se enfadaba cada vez que recuerda eso —Pero luego se fue a entrenar con el sannin Jiraiya y volvió tres años después a Konoha y desde ese entonces ha ayudado mucho a la aldea y muchos lo respetan por eso. Otra cosa que he oído bastante es que su meta desde pequeño es y siempre ha sido ser hokage y que aun hoy en día la sigue siendo— Habló con sabiduría la pelinegra recibiendo miradas asombradas de sus compañeros mientras que a Naruto se le infló el pecho de orgullo.

A Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade y Kakashi les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver el aura brillante que rodeaba al rubio.

—Luego, está Uchiha Sasuke. Desde la masacre de su clan él ha sido un verdadero prodigio para esta aldea y fue el mejor ninja de toda la academia en su generación— Miyuki miraba el techo pensativa recordando mas sobre el Uchiha. Takeshi lo miró con interés —Hace unos años había abandonado la aldea con el sannin Orochimaru y desde entonces solo ha entrenado para ser mas fuerte y vencer a su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi— Takeshi ensanchó los ojos mirándolo entre más interés y sorpresa pero dejó que la pelinegra siguiera hablando —Un tiempo después cuando empezó la guerra, él volvió para apoyar a Konoha y gracias a su ayuda, las personas del consejo habían perdonado todos sus crímenes e incluso las personas de la aldea lo admiraban por su ayuda en la guerra— Terminó Miyuki de relatar y Sasuke sonrió arrogante ganándose una mirada entrecerrada de Naruto y una sonriente de Sakura —Ademas de que todas las chicas de la aldea hablan de lo atractivo que es y ahora con mis propios ojitos lo confirmo— Miyuki puso sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas y miró al Uchiha teniendo corazones en sus ojos.

Takeshi frunció el ceño ante lo ultimo que dijo y Tora bufó celoso. Los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a que hablen así del pelinegro así que solo rodaron los ojos.

—Por ultimo está Haruno Sakura. Siempre fue conocida como la mejor kunoichi de su generación y perteneciente al grupo de los nueve novatos. Sus dos compañeros se habían ido de la aldea, en cambio ella decidió quedarse y entrenar con la sannin Tsunade y aprender jutsu medico y su ayuda en la guerra fue esencial curando a casi toda la alianza shinobi. Ademas se rumora que en medio de la batalla con Madara ella peleó junto a sus dos compañeros por unos momentos— Sakura sonrió contenta al tener tantos buenos rumores sobre ella y Tsunade sonrió orgullosa de su alumna.

—¿Como sabes todo eso?— Preguntó Kakashi alzando una ceja

—Mi padre me lo contó. El también estuvo en la alianza shinobi— Dijo con naturalidad encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, basta de historias. El nuevo equipo 7 tiene que entrenar— Tsunade puso pose autoritaria. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura alzaron ambas cejas.

—¿**Nuevo** equipo 7?— Repitió Sakura con énfasis entrecerrando su mirada hacia ella.

—¿Creían que podrían quedarse el titulo por siempre?

—¡Claro que si, dattebayo! ¡Nos ganamos ese titulo como equipo y todos en la aldea nos conocen por ese nombre, no puede venir a quitárnoslo así nomas!

—Soy la hokage y te ordeno que me obedezcas— Contestó cortante y mirándolo amenazante.

—¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y usted es una vieja amargada!— Contestó Naruto y Tora se puso a su lado asintiendo muchas veces dándole razón pero luego los dos se alejan bastante de Tsunade cuando ella empezó a desprender un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Miyuki se puso al lado de Sakura para alejarse de esos dos que ya considera que son hombres muertos. Takeshi hizo lo mismo y se puso al lado de Sasuke mientras lo miraba de reojo de forma analítica aprovechando que el Uchiha no le estaba dando atención y miraba indiferente hacia el espectáculo. Kakashi se aburrió y se dispuso a leer su libro.

—No me dejaras en paz hasta que cambie el nombre ¿cierto?— Tsunade rodó los ojos ante el asentimiento del rubio —Bien, de ahora en adelante serán el equipo 77— Los tres chicos y los tres jounins la miraron incrédulos —¿Feliz?— Naruto se le quedó mirando como diciéndole **"**¿Estas de broma? -_-**"**

—Pues es mejor que nada dattebayo— Murmuró resignado.

—Ya es hora de que el equipo 77 se vaya a entrenar— Dijo Kakashi guardando su libro en su estuche de armas y dando media vuelta.

—¡No se vaya sensei! Todavía queremos conocer a los niños— Naruto puso pose de niño berrinchudo.

—Muy tarde ya nos vamos mándame una postal— Kakashi habló tan rápido que apenas si se entendió. Se puso detrás de los chicos y los empujó por la espalda arrastrándolos haciendo que sus pies levanten una capa de polvo al paso que eran arrastrados. Luego cerró la puerta tras de él dejando a Naruto y a Sakura indignados mientras que a Tsunade y a Sasuke les daba igual y Shizune sonríe mirándolos.

—¡Si cree que esto se queda así esta muy equivocado!— Naruto y Sakura empezaron a reír macabramente y los otros tres los miraron como los locos que son.

* * *

**Ya se, no debi hacer otro fanfic u.u pero enserio me encanta hacer historias T.T creo que deberia hacer one-shots en vez de fanfics n.n Se que le di mucho protagonismo a Kakashi y a los demas menos a Sasuke y a Sakura pero no se apuren que todo buen romance se va formando al paso de la historia n.n**

**En fin. ya saben que hacer.**

**SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CAPITULOS.**  
**¿Entendido? ¬¬**


	2. Tutores

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas así xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. **También hay OC, AU y Self-insert.**

**R**esumen: Cuando terminó la guerra y la paz volvió a Konoha, pasaron los años y todo estaba en calma, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran jounins. Kakashi había decidido volver a ser sensei de alumnos gennins en la academia pero, ¿que pasará cuando sepan que esos tres estudiantes son exactamente iguales a como era el viejo equipo 7?

* * *

_Pensamiento y/o diversos usos._

**Enfasís**

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

Dedicado a: Anette-lizzie, gracias por tu idea para este cap! ^^

**Capitulo II**

-Tutores-

* * *

El equipo 77 se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una azotea de un edificio no muy alto. Los tres chicos se encontraban sentados en unos escalones mientras que el peli-plata se encontraba recostando su espalda en el barandal.

—Muy bien equipo, antes que nada debemos presentarnos así que cada uno me dirá su nombre, sus gustos, planes para el futuro o metas... y ya saben, todo ese rollo— Kakashi agitó su mano restandole importancia y sus tres nuevos alumnos entrecerraron su mirada.

—¿Por que no nos da un ejemplo?— Le pregunto Tora mirándolo confundido.

—¡Oh no! Yo no pienso caer en el mismo rollo dos veces. La primera vez lo hice porque mis antiguos alumnos no dejaban de joderme con eso pero no aceptare dos veces la misma tontería. Confórmense con saber mi nombre y apellido— Kakashi se cruzó de brazos seguro de si mismo. Y nuevamente, sus nuevos alumnos le fulminaron con la mirada.

—¡Bien, supongo que iré primero!— Dijo Tora emocionado y de un salto se puso de pie y puso pose heroica —¡Soy Matsumoto Tora, y seré el próximo líder anbu mas grande de todos! ¡Me gustan muchos los dangos, son mi comida preferida y la como tres veces al día! ¡Odio las clases que da Iruka-sensei porque siempre me esta regañando de que no presto atención!— Kakashi lo miró como el loco que es y sus dos compañeros rodaron los ojos.

—Un minuto— Kakashi miro de forma analítica al peli-blanco, enfocando su mirada en su cara —¿Por que tienes pintado unos bigotes de gato en tus mejillas?

—¿Are?— Dijo Tora confundido pero luego entendió lo que dijo Kakashi —Ah... No son pintados, son marcas de heridas. Es que mi primera vez usando kunais y shurikens me puso muy ansioso y me deje marcas permanentes por accidente— Tora se rascó la nuca sonriendo nervioso y los demás caen estilo anime dejando sus pies al aire con un tic en la pierna.

—_Pues mira que buen alumno ninja que me acabas de dar ¬¬_— Kakashi miró al cielo fastidiado, ya imaginándose la cara de troll que tenia Kami-sama en ese instante —Muy bien, siguiente— Dijo de manera despreocupada.

—Mi nombre es Hosike Miyuki. El chico que me gusta es...— Miró de forma **nada** disimulada a Takeshi y él ni le prestaba atención pero oía todo perfectamente —Las cosas que quiero hacer es...— Un sonrojo en sus mejillas la delató de sus pensamientos pervertidos —Mis planes para el futuro son...¡Kyaaa!— Con sus puños se tapó la boca en pose de fangirl y su sonrojo fue mas notable. A Kakashi le resbaló una gota de sudor, recordandole mucho a Sakura en su tiempo de chica-psicopata-enamorada.

—...¿Y... las cosas que no te gustan?— Preguntó el peli-plata aun con su gota de sudor en la sien.

—¡Toraaa!— Miyuki lo miró acusadora y Tora empezó a llorar a cascadas ante la confesión de su amada Miyuki que al parecer ella no correspondía sus sentimientos. (¿Nah enserio? o.O ¿como te diste cuenta? ¬¬)

—Ammm... y por ultimo...— Kakashi volteó su mirada hacia Takeshi, él cual tenia sus manos entrelazadas y entre estas escondía su boca, mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas mirando fijamente el piso por lo que sus mechones de la frente le tapaban los ojos. Tora dejó de lloriquear y miró con infinito desprecio a su rival, mientras que Miyuki lo miraba atenta con corazones en los ojos.

—Mi nombre... es Yoshida Takeshi. No me gusta nada en particular y las cosas que odio son demasiadas. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque se va a convertir en realidad. Mi meta... es destruir a alguien especifico...— Miyuki lo miro soñadora ante su actitud rebelde.

—_Yo solo espero que no hable de mi o ya chinge ù.ú_— Pensó Tora mirándolo como bicho raro.

—_¡No mames! Otro vengador. A poco si me vuelven a poner este castigo de ser sensei me saldrá otro igual a Sasuke_— A Kakashi le resbaló una gran gota de sudor —Y... ¿quien es?— Se arrepintió de preguntar al ver como Takeshi alza su rostro para mostrar actitud sombría por lo que Tora y Miyuki se abrazan con miedo y tiemblan.

—Mi hermano Yuichi. El mató...— Hizo una pausa mirando el piso mientras apretaba los puños, haciendo que a los demás les de mas interés y miedo —A mi pez dorado Pancracio T.T

Todos cayeron estilo anime con un tic en la pierna mientras Takeshi apretaba los puños a la altura de su barbilla y sus ojos brillaban con instintos asesinos.

—_No pues, las generaciones se hacen cada vez mas idiotas ò.ó_— Pensó Kakashi suspirando resignado.

Miyuki notó que estaba abrazando a Tora y él de meloso aprovechó para restregar su mejilla con la de ella, asi que antes de que Takeshi notara lo juntitos que estaban y le diera su merecido a Tora, Miyuki le dio un puñetazo al peli-blanco en la cabeza haciendo que caiga al piso de boca.

—Vale, suficientes idioteces por un dia. Vayamos al area de entrenamiento— Kakashi suspiró cansado.

Sus tres alumnos le fulminaron con la mirada por llamar sus ambiciones idioteces pero igual lo siguieron.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento y frente a él estaban parados a la par Takeshi, Miyuki y Tora.

—Bien, antes de empezar a hacer misiones como equipo deben pasar una prueba.

—¡A la madre! ¿Mas pruebas?— Pensó Tora con un aura deprimente rodeandole.

—Te callas y me escuchas— El peli-blanco fulminó con la mirada al peli-plata pero dejo que siguiera hablando.

Los tres chicos vieron como Kakashi sacaba de sus bolsillos dos cascabeles que tintineaban al moverse.

—Este reto le llamo "Prueba de los cascabeles". Todo es bastante simple, su única tarea es quitarme estos cascabeles antes de que la alarma suene— Apuntó con la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba encima de un tronco.

—Hmph, es muy fácil— Dijo Takeshi confiado, cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia.

—¿Ah sí? De los cincuenta o más equipos que han hecho esta prueba, solo uno logró pasarlo— Dijo con voz tenebrosa por lo que sus tres alumnos fruncieron el ceño empezando a ver la seriedad del asunto.

—Un momento, ahí hay solo dos cascabeles y tres de nosotros— Miyuki frunció el ceño mirándolo.

—¡La plata no le alcanzó! ¿a que sí?— Tora lo apuntó burlón y Kakashi trató de mantener la calma.

—Verán, él que no logre quitarme estos cascabeles antes de que el reloj llegue a su hora, se quedara sin almuerzo y lo obligare a mirarnos a todos comiendo— Kakashi miro tétrico a sus alumnos con una capa de oscuridad rodeandole el rostro. Sus tres alumnos se estremecieron ante esa mirada asesina.

—_Así que por eso nos dejó muriendo de hambre sin desayunarnos T.T_— Pensaron los tres alumnos, dos poniendo sus manos en sus estómagos y mirada de ansiedad mientras que el ultimo trató de contenerse de hacer lo mismo y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y cerró los ojos, pero un tic nervioso se veía en una de sus cejas.

—Y... volverá a la academia— Tora, Miyuki y Takeshi ensancharon los ojos con horror.

—Volver...¿a la academia?— Murmuró Miyuki horrorizada, y sus dos compañeros fruncieron más el ceño.

—Vale, sin mas distracciones a la cuenta de tres empezara el examen ¿de acuerdo?— Dos de los tres gennins asintieron —Uno, dos...— Detuvo su cuenta al ver a Tora correr hacia él con un kunai.

De un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de él y sujeto su muñeca doblándola hacia detrás de su cabeza, dejándolo inmóvil.

—Todavía no dije tres— Murmuró tétrico y al peli-blanco se le erizó la piel. Luego dejó ir a Tora y él se volvió a posicionar al lado de sus compañeros —Bien, hagamoslo de nuevo. Una, dos... ¡tres!— Al decir lo ultimo, Takeshi y Miyuki saltaron a una gran velocidad y se escondieron, mientras que Tora seguía parado de brazos cruzados y sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Usted y yo! ¡A pelea limpia y chingona!— Gritó con entusiasmo y sonriendo de lado.

—_¡No otra veeeeeez!_— Pensó con exasperación el peli-plata rodando los ojos.

* * *

En su campo habitual de entrenamiento se encontraban Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke los cuales estaban descansando después de un duro e intenso entrenamiento entre ellos. Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de no dejar caer su espalda contra el piso ante el cansancio mientras que Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban acostados en el piso y con sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Creo que fue demasiado exagerado nuestro "leve" entrenamiento— Dijo Sakura mirando como la mayoría del campo estaba destruido con varias grietas en el piso, varios charcos alrededor del lago y uno que otro hoyo enorme.

—Y apenas lo re decoraron ayer, dattebayo— Naruto sonrió divertido al imaginarse la reacción de Tsunade, regañándolos otra vez —Necesito recuperar energías, iré por ramen y ya vuelvo— Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— Preguntó Sakura mirando como Sasuke se trataba de poner de pie con algo de cansancio.

Sonrió divertida al ver como Sasuke bufaba, seguro porque rebajó su orgullo pero de todas maneras él aceptó la mano que le ofrecía la pelirosa para ponerse de pie. El Uchiha hizo una mueca de dolor al ponerse de pie cosa que Sakura notó y le hizo preocupar.

—¿Estas bien?— Dijo con preocupación.

—Creo que me rompí algo— Sasuke posó su mano en su estomago por encima de la playera y volvió a poner una mueca de dolor.

—Debió ser por tu pelea en la misión de hoy. Te llevare al hospital para atenderte— Sasuke asintió y Sakura puso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y así ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

Ya en el hospital, específicamente en la oficina de Sakura (La canija tiene oficina o_O) Sasuke se sentó en la camilla de hospital y Sakura estaba buscando algo en sus cajones. Cuando lo encontró dejó ver que eran unos cuantos rollos de vendas.

—Quítate la camisa— Dijo con amabilidad, sonriendole porque sabe que esa pregunta lo pondría nervioso.

Y en efecto, Sasuke se puso algo nervioso pero trató de disimularlo y se quitó la camisa dejando ver su bien formado torso, abdomen y brazos. Sakura se acercó a él y puso su mano en su abdomen y esta empezó a brillar emanando un chakra verde, mientras que Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y Sasuke solo la miraba atento.

—Te rompiste una costilla pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con unos cortos días de reposo en tu cama— Sakura abrió los ojos y quitó su mano del abdomen del Uchiha, luego tomó un algodón y echó un poco de alcohol encima.

—¡Hey, espera! ¿Que piensas hacer con eso?— Exclamó Sasuke mirándola desconfiado y entrecerrando su mirada hacia ella, luego al algodón, luego a ella, luego al algodón y así varias veces.

—Tranquilo miedosito, es para quitarte las manchas de sangre que todavía tienes y cerrarte las heridas— Dijo con tono de burla y Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

—Fácil decirlo como no eres tú— Sakura rió levemente ante ese comentario y Sasuke se sonrojó un poco ante su sonrisa pero luego agitó su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento tan cursi.

—Tranquilo, si te duele solo muerde un trapo o algo así.

—Lo siento, no cargo con trapos en mis bolsillos todo el día, molestia— Dijo con sarcasmo y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. (Muy linda la relación que tienen, ¿no? ^^)

—Tengo una idea— Sakura tomó el chaleco jounin del Uchiha que estaba tirado en un borde de la camilla y se lo pasó a Sasuke, el cual mordió el cuello del atuendo.

—Hazlo— Dijo con tono de voz diferente al estar mordiendo el chaleco. Sakura paso el algodón por todo el abdomen del chico limpiando la sangre haciendo que Sasuke mordiera con mas fuerza el chaleco.

—Ya está— Sakura tiró las bolitas de algodón en la basura y le sonrió a Sasuke —Aguantas que tu propio corazón sea atravesado por una espada, pero no que un liquido medico te cure las heridas causándote un poco de ardor— Sonrió entre burla y diversión al ver como Sasuke trataba de decirle algo insultante pero no podía al todavía estar mordiendo el cuello del chaleco por el ardor.

—Molestia— Fue lo unico que consiguió pronunciar.

El Uchiha dejó de sentir ardor y volvió a dejar su chaleco en el borde de la camilla.

—¿Listo para ponerte las vendas?— Sasuke asintió y Sakura empezó a enrollar las vendas entre la espalda y estomago de Sasuke.

El pelinegro tragó saliva con fuerza al tener el rostro de la pelirosa tan cerca de su torso por lo que tal vez podría oír sus acelerados latidos que extrañamente él no sabia la razón por la que su corazón lo hacia.

—¡Listo!— Sakura alzó su rostro del torso masculino para sonreírle al pelinegro pero su rostro quedo demasiado cerca de él de Sasuke e incluso sus respiraciones chocaban con el rostro del otro, haciéndolos sonrojar bastante. Sasuke se había quedado mirando los orbes jades que parecían haberle hipnotizado por lo que no podía desviar la mirada, y lo mismo pasaba con Sakura y los ojos azabache del Uchiha.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto está aquí dattebayo!— Naruto entro como super héroe por la ventana y de paso rompiendo el cristal.

Luego se quedó congelado al ver la "situación" que estaba pasando entre su casi-hermano-rival que no traía puesta la camisa y Sakura que tenia su rostro muy cerca del de él.

—¡Teme, me vas a violar a Sakura-chan!— Naruto corrió hacia la pelirosa luego la abrazó por la espalda y la arrastró hacia la otra esquina de la oficina mirando de forma atenta hacia Sasuke que después de reaccionar lo miró como el tonto que es. A Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor ante el comportamiento de hermano sobre-protector del rubio.

—¡Yo no iba a hacer tal cosa!— Se defendió el Uchiha.

—¿Que no? ¡Si apoco casi te la devoras con la mirada, teme-violador-de-hermanas!— Ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario insinuante del Uzumaki.

—¡Yo no la iba a violar y ella no es tu hermana!

—¡Pero la considero una, y mi deber como hermano mayor es protegerla!— Naruto le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—_Pues mira que maduro el hermano mayor ¬¬_— Pensaron Sasuke y Sakura mirándolo incrédulos.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba delante de sus tres alumnos. Los tres habían pasado la prueba y demostraron ser un equipo unido y bla bla bla. (Lamento mi falta de querer contar las cosas que ya ustedes saben acerca del anime u.u)

—¡Wuhu! Somos gennins oficiales— Gritó Tora emocionado saltando varias veces.

—No te emociones idiota, todavía ni nos dan nuestra primera misión— Dijo Takeshi con indiferencia.

—¡¿Como me dijiste, tonto?!— Tora lo miró fijamente con un aura asesina rodeandole.

—I-di-o-ta— Recalcó con burla.

—¡Tonto!— Tora lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Idiota— Takeshi seguía normal e indiferente.

—¡Tonto!

—Idiota.

—¡Tonto!

—Idiota.

Kakashi rodó su ojito y se dispuso a leer su Icha Icha, mientras que Miyuki miraba con una gota de sudor la discusión. Una invocación de nube de humo sobresaltó a los jóvenes mientras que Kakashi alzó su vista de su libro.

—¡El equipo 7 ha llegado!— Naruto puso una pose como la que pone el pelirrojo mastodonte de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Sasuke y Sakura al estar a su lado lo miraron como el loco que es.

—¡Si!— Tora miro animado al rubio, ya conoció a su hermano mayor perdido.

—Pero que ridiculez— Dijeron Takeshi y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, mirando todo con indiferencia y con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¡Kami-sama sostenme que me caigo!— Miyuki casi cae al piso con corazones en los ojos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas al oír las voces de los dos chicos combinadas pero Sakura la sostuvo antes de tocar tierra.

—Te comprendo, yo también viví eso— Sakura miraba divertida como la pelinegra seguía en su mundo de fantasías con los chicos sexys de la aldea y tenían su propia ciudad llamada Guapolandia, en la cual Sasuke y Takeshi eran los alcaldes.

—¡Eso no fue ridículo teme/tonto!— Dijeron ambos chicos hiperactivo mirando a su rival designado.

—Sí fue ridículo dobe/idiota— Contestaron indiferentes ambos chicos. Kakashi estaba exasperado porque no podía leer su Icha Icha en paz, así que una idea le vino a la mente.

—Chicos, me iré en una misión y vendré en dos o tres días así que les encargo a los chicos, adiós cuídense chaito y hasta la vista— Dijo rápido y sonriente con libertad al poder haber escapado de sus alumnos, los cuales miraron incrédulos a la nube de humo que era el lugar donde el peli-plata desapareció.

—Ni modo. Los llevaremos a sus casas— Naruto se encogió de hombros empezando a caminar. Sasuke y Sakura hicieron lo mismo.

—Amm... sobre eso...— Tora sonrió nervioso rascándose la nuca, por lo cual los tres jounins dieron media vuelta y lo voltearon a ver extrañados —Nuestros padres y el hermano del tonto están todos de misión y no volverán hasta dentro de tres días.

—_¡El maldito lo tenia planeado! ò.ó_— Mascullaron en sus mentes Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto maldiciendo a Kakashi.

—Vale, tengo una idea— Naruto chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera descubierto un misterio.

—Es un milagro— Dijo Sasuke falsamente sorprendido y Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

—Cada quien de nosotros escogerá a un niño y lo cuidaremos hasta que Kakashi-sensei o sus padres vuelvan— El rubio sonrió arrogante por tener una supuesta gran idea.

—Pues si lo piensas detenidamente, no es tan mala idea— Dijo Sakura pensativa.

—Yo no soy niñera, así que olvidenlo— Sasuke miraba con indiferencia al rubio.

—¡Anda teme! A lo mejor así conoces mejor a tu mini-yo— Dijo Naruto con tono de burla y sonriendo altanero.

—Y así tu tal vez conoces al tarado que se parece a ti— Sasuke apuntó a Tora y él le miró indignado. Takeshi sonrió burlon al saber que era verdad.

—El tuyo es un mini-amargo— Naruto defendió a su mini-yo con tono de molestia debido a la ofensa del pelinegro. El castaño frunció el ceño fulminando a Naruto por como lo llamó.

—El tuyo es un gran-idiota— Dijo Sasuke con burla y Naruto rechinó los dientes con enfado.

—¿Que haremos, mi maxi-yo?— Preguntó Tora fulminando a Takeshi y a Sasuke.

—No lo se, mini-yo— Naruto miraba retador a su rival al igual que Tora a Takeshi.

—Si hasta en discusiones se parecen los cuatro— Dijo Sakura mirando a los cuatro chicos los cuales le devolvieron la mirada confundidos —Dos o tres noches no mataran a nadie, Sasuke.

El mencionado bufó pero terminó por aceptar. No porque se lo haya pedido Sakura ni nada por el estilo...

—¡Yo me quedare con mi maxi-yo!— Tora miró esperanzado a Naruto y él asintió por lo que al peli-blanco se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Claro que si, mini-mi!— Naruto le acarició la cabeza al peli-blanco y sonriendole.

—¡Yo me quedo con Sasuke-kun!— Miyuki se levantó como los muertos y se aferró como chango a la espalda de Sasuke.

—¡O-Oye!— Exclamó con molestia tratando de quitársela de encima pero ella aferraba su agarre.

—Lo siento Miyuki-chan, pero no puedes quedarte todos esos días con un hombre porque se podría malinterpretar— Sakura quitó a Miyuki de la espalda de Sasuke y él la miro agradecido. La pelinegra empezó a llorar a cascadas y agitaba los brazos como pulpo tratando de volver a su amado pelinegro pero no podía.

—Ni modo, supongo que me quedaré con él— Sasuke miró indiferente a Takeshi y él le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera.

—_Ni siquiera se sabe su nombre -_-U_— A Naruto y a Sakura les resbaló una gota de sudor.

—¡Bien mini-mi, primero iremos a tu casa a buscar tu ropa y luego iremos a la mía!— Grito Naruto emocionado con sus puños a la altura de su barbilla y mirando al peli-blanco.

—¡Si, maxi-yo!— Y así ambos chicos hiperactivos se fueron corriendo con un poco de velocidad.

—Miyuki-chan, también debemos irnos a buscar tu ropa— Sakura volteó hacia la pelinegra la cual estaba de lo más triste porque se separaría de su amado así que Sakura se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído —Escucha, creo que todavía conservo una foto de cuando Sasuke-kun era un pequeño de doce años. Si me acompañas, te dejo verla— Sakura sonrió triunfante al ver como Miyuki desprendía un aura iluminada que casi les chinga la vista a Sasuke y a Takeshi.

—¡Vamos ya!— La pelinegra agarró la muñeca de Sakura y se fue corriendo como el corre caminos levantando una nube de polvo. Takeshi y Sasuke miraban con naturalidad por donde se fueron las femeninas.

—Andando— Dijo el pelinegro cortante y empezando a saltar techos de edificios por lo cual el castaño lo sigue sin protestar.

* * *

**Vieron? Les prometí momento SasuSaku y ahi lo tienen! n.n me dio pereza editar el capitulo por eso tarde tanto en subirlo ._.**

**En fin ya saben que hacer! en este fanfic no hago cuestionario xk tambien me da pereza ñ.ñ xD**

******SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CAPITULOS.**  
**¿Entendido? ¬¬**


	3. ¿La mascota de Sasuke? - Dia 1

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas así xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. **También hay OC, AU y Self-insert.**

**R**esumen: Cuando terminó la guerra y la paz volvió a Konoha, pasaron los años y todo estaba en calma, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran jounins. Kakashi había decidido volver a ser sensei de alumnos gennins en la academia pero, ¿que pasará cuando sepan que esos tres estudiantes son exactamente iguales a como era el viejo equipo 7?

* * *

_Pensamiento y/o diversos usos._

**Enfasís**

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

-¿La mascota de Sasuke?-

* * *

Era de noche y Tora y Naruto estaban al frente de la tele viendo el canal de luchas ninja, ambos traían ya puesta una pijama. Tora tenia un pantalón de tela azul ceñido donde el tobillo y con varios adornos de dangos al igual que su playera azul mangas largas que quedaba ceñida en las muñecas también tenia dangos y tenia escrito "Keep calm and eat dangos" en japones.

Naruto tenia un pantalón de tela naranja holgado y usaba una playera negra de mangas cortas con el icono de una piruleta de círculos en el centro y ademas ninguno de ellos usaba sus bandanas de Konoha. Cabe de mencionar que cada uno comía su alimento preferido, osea dangos y ramen.

—¿Quien crees que gane esta batalla maxi-yo?— Tora volteó a verlo curioso.

—¡Yo pienso que Jhon Kenja le ganara a "El rocka". Es el mejor ninja de todo el WWN!— Exclamó emocionado el rubio comiendo de su ramen.

—¡Pues yo pienso que el rocka ganará, tiene mas probabilidades y sus jutsus son increíbles!— Tora miraba emocionado la pantalla y comió otra bolita de su brocheta de dangos.

—Cada quien con sus gustos— Naruto se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada estilo indio en su cama leyendo un par de pergaminos que estaban tirados por toda la cama. Vestía un short de algodón rosa color claro, y una blusa de tirantes blanca ceñida, ademas había recogido su largo cabello en una coleta dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones en sus mejillas. Había pasado varias horas leyendo acerca del chakra medico y los puntos vitales del cuerpo, que era lo que su maestra le había ordenado a aprender.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Miyuki en su pijama que era igual a la de la pelirosa pero la de ella era de un purpura claro y en vez de blusa de tirantes era una de mangas cortas. La pelinegra estaba mirando embobada la foto de Sasuke cuando tenia doce años haciéndole ver tierno.

—¿Cuanto tiempo piensas ver esa foto?— Preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja.

—El tiempo que me sea permitido— Dijo sin despegar su mirada de la foto con corazones por ojos y Sakura rodeó los ojos.

—_Que suerte que no le mostré la foto cuando fuimos a la playa a los doce, o seguro me la roba u.u_— Pensó Sakura resignada, pero volvió su atención a sus pergaminos.

* * *

Ubicados en la mansión Uchiha, Takeshi ya estaba vestido con un pantalón largo negro holgado y una playera gris de mangas cortas y estaba practicando puntería apuntando kunais y shurikens hacia tres troncos, los cuales les daba en el blanco sin ningún problema. ¿Que mejor forma de mejorar la puntería que lanzar de noche?. No muy lejos estaba Sasuke sentado estilo indio en el césped con sus manos entrelazadas y ojos cerrados, meditando. Un aura de chakra azul eléctrico lo rodeaba y sus cabellos empezaban a levitar. El traía un pantalón largo y holgado color negro y no traía puesta playera dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo.

—_¿Que demonios?_— Takeshi frunció el ceño confundido al ver como unas pequeñas rocas se empezaban a mover de su sitio y que sentía sus pies moverse, dando a entender que el piso estaba temblando levemente. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinegro y ensanchó los ojos al verlo tan concentrado y detectó su gran chakra que aumentaba de nivel por segundo y se atrevía a admitir que era el mas grande que alguna vez sintió en su vida.

Sasuke se relajó y dejó de desprender su aura de chakra, sus cabellos dejaron de levitar volviéndose a ver normales, y soltó un suspiro de relajación cuando su cuerpo volvió a su nivel de chakra normal. Takeshi lo miró un poco impresionado.

—Cuanto poder— Murmuró el castaño aun sorprendido.

—No te sorprendas, no fue ni siquiera mi poder total— Dijo Sasuke sin voltearlo a ver y se dedicó a ponerse de pie y caminar con tranquilidad hacia la puerta del jardín para entrar a la casa. Takeshi al salir de su impresión corrió para ponerse a caminar a su lado.

—Tu tenias un hermano ¿cierto?— Takeshi miró de reojo al pelinegro mientras caminaba.

—Tenia— Repitió con frialdad y con una capa de tristeza en sus ojos que el castaño no logró ver.

—¿Como lograste vencerlo?

—Yo no lo vencí, él se dejó vencer— Dijo cortante, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—¿Por que? ¿No tenía oportunidad?

—No por eso, sino porque él así lo quiso.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas persiguiéndolo?— Takeshi puso sus manos detrás de su nuca, aún mirándolo de reojo.

—Desde que tenia ocho años, cuando destruyó a mi clan— Contestó cortante y el castaño ensanchó los ojos.

—¿A todo tu clan?— Preguntó impresionado, Sasuke asintió con frialdad —¿Y todavía no le guardas rencor aun después de haberlo matado?— Sasuke detuvo su caminata y Takeshi volteó a verlo extrañado.

—Escúchame bien, porque esto no se lo he dicho a nadie más— Sasuke miró a Takeshi y él lo miraba atento —Jamas me he arrepentido tanto de haber matado a alguien, como lo hice con mi hermano. Desde niño todo el tiempo siempre le tenia envidia, cariño y admiración, y después de su traición le había tomado odio, así que jamas supe lo que era tener amor hacia mi hermano mayor como lo hacen los demás con los suyos. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por la venganza no hubiera lastimado a mis amigos, ni a mi aldea, ni a mi hermano... solo pensaba en mi mismo y era muy egoísta. Aun ya después de un año de matar a mi hermano sigo lamentándome por eso. ¿Tienes mas dudas?— Dijo con frialdad.

Takeshi no cabía de la sorpresa y se había quedado congelado de pie y tenia sus ojos bien abiertos mirando a Sasuke. Negó lentamente por lo que Sasuke siguió su camino pasandole por el lado y dejando al castaño mirando a la nada.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día. Sakura y Miyuki se encontraban caminando por las calles de la aldea en camino a encontrarse con sus respectivos dos compañeros. Ambas traían ya puesta su ropa de entrenamiento y caminaban con tranquilidad. Bueno, de parte de Sakura ya que Miyuki seguía mirando embobada la foto y sabrá Kami-sama como esta haciendo para no caerse.

—¡Frentonaaaa!— Se escuchó el grito de Ino así que ambas chicas voltearon extrañadas y la vieron caminar hacia ellas con Shikamaru y Choji.

—Cerda— Dijo la pelirosa en forma de saludo, sonriendole.

—Hooolaaaa~!— Dijeron en coro Choji y Shikamaru entre tono flojo y otro comiendo papitas.

—¿Quien es ella?— Ino apuntó curiosa a la pelinegra.

—Ah, ella es... amm...— Sakura no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para definir a Miyuki. Y siendo sincera, ¿Quien podría?

—Soy su kouhai— Miyuki les sonrió. Ino, Shikamaru y Choji ensancharon levemente los ojos.

—Tienes una chica que te toma como ejemplo a seguir, bien hecho— Le sonrió Ino a Sakura —Yo también quisiera tener una— La rubia se puso a hacer círculos en el suelo con un aura deprimente rodeándola. A Shikamaru le resbaló una gota de sudor mientras que Choji seguía comiendo.

—Senpai, vamonos o se nos hará tarde— Le recordó la pelinegra a Sakura, y ella asintió.

—Chicos, nos veremos más tarde ¿si?— Sakura sonrió antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo con Miyuki.

* * *

Naruto estaba caminando de lo mas tranquilo al lado de Tora. Los dos traían una playera encima de sus ropas de entrenamiento. La de Naruto decía "Ramen, cásate conmigo" y la de Tora "Amo los dangos".

—Fue una buena idea parar en la tienda de playeras para pedirnos que nos hicieran estas camisas— Dijo Naruto sonriendo alegremente.

—Y se verán mejores con los abrigos y las gorras— Tora sonrió de la misma manera y luego ambos chicos volvieron su mirada hacia delante.

A unos metros al frente de ellos estaban Neji, Tenten y Lee. Los tres parecían haber llegado de una misión pero parecía que fue fácil porque ninguno estaba herido o cansado.

—¡Hooh, es Naruto-kun!— Dijo Lee mirando a su amigo caminar de lo mas feliz.

—¡Hola, cejotas!— Saludó Naruto al estar al frente de ellos.

—¿Quien es él?— Tenten alzó una ceja confundida. En cambio, Neji estaba de lo mas normal mirando todo en silencio.

—¡Mi nombre es Matsumoto Tora, dattebayo!— Gritó energético el peli-blanco siendo rodeado por un fondo brilloso como el que les rodea al dúo cejotas, y Naruto le aplaudió emocionado con lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

—¡Tienes un gran poder de la juventud, Tora-kun!— A Lee se le iluminaron los ojos e hizo lo mismo que Naruto, aplaudiendo y llorando emocionado.

A Tenten y a Neji les resbaló una gran gota de sudor por la nuca mirando incrédulos a ese trió de dramáticos.

—_¿Por que solo me rodean puros locos?_— Se preguntaron mentalmente ambos castaños, con su frente sombreada de azul.

* * *

Sasuke y Takeshi se encontraban caminando a paso normal. El pelinegro tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba entre mirando al frente, pero detiene su caminata al ver a un gato realmente pequeño debajo de un árbol y empezaba a maullar en señal de tristeza. Se acercó a él animal y Takeshi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso así que siguió caminando a paso lento.

—¿Estas perdido?— Sasuke se puso a ahorcadas y apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas para observar mejor al felino que dejo de maullar al verlo.

El gato hizo un leve sonido de confusión y luego se puso en cuatro patas acercándose al pelinegro, y cuando estuvo cerca de sus piernas empezó a restregarse en ellas en señal de afecto. Sasuke sonrió levemente y bajo su mano para acariciar la cabeza del gato pero este aprovechó y se subió en ellas para luego subir por el brazo, luego el hombro y finalmente terminó apoyando sus patas delanteras en el cabello de Sasuke.

—Eres muy afectivo— Sasuke alzó una ceja algo divertido, luego se volvió a poner de pie y empezó a caminar para darle alcance al castaño que lo había dejado atrás.

* * *

Naruto, Tora, Sakura y Miyuki habían llegado ya al área de entrenamiento. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca a la pelirosa y a la pelinegra se les sombreo la frente de azul al notar las camisas de los dos chicos, que tenían su pulgar en alto y sonreían como en un comercial de pasta dental.

—¿Te gusta mi playera, Miyuki-chan?— Preguntó emocionado, aun sonriendo de la misma manera anterior.

—Te ves ridículo— Dijo cortante aun con su frente azul y a Tora lo rodeó un aura deprimente sentándose en el piso y escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas. El rubio trataba de animarlo diciéndole que su camisa se veía genial pero a el peli-blanco solo le importaba la opinión de su Miyuki-chan.

—Youh— Saludó Sasuke despreocupadamente y caminando al lado de Takeshi, el cual ni saludó.

Sakura volteó a verlo y se enterneció al ver un gato apoyándose en la cabeza de Sasuke en una forma muy tierna, mientras que a Miyuki le salieron corazones en sus ojos y puso sus manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas y Takeshi rodeó los ojos. Naruto miraba confundido al felino al igual que Tora y con unos signos de interrogación flotantes rodeandoles.

—¿Que pasó?— Preguntó extrañado el pelinegro al ver la cara de drogados que tenían todos. Takeshi los miró como los maníacos que son.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por que tienes un gato en tu cabeza?— Preguntó Sakura sonriendo enternecida, acercandosele para ver mejor al gatito.

—Es que me lo encontré solo y maullando debajo de un árbol, así que me le acerque y él se subió en mí— Dijo con naturalidad, alzando sus pupilas para ver que el gato miraba a Sakura y ella a él.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—Ni siquiera he pensado en quedármelo, pero... Si, ¿por que no?— Sasuke sonrió mirando el gato y este apoyó sus patas para tratar de mirar a Sasuke aun apoyado en su cabeza.

—¡Yo quiero ponérselo, dattebayo!— Naruto se les unió a la conversación y también miraba al felino sonriendole.

El gato miro amenazante al rubio así que se paro en cuatro patas encima de la cabeza de Sasuke y gruñó en un sonido agudo, luego saltó en la cara del rubio y empezó a rasguñarle la cara.

—¡Aaaaaahhhh!— Naruto gritó adolorido mientras se trataba de quitar al felino pero él le rasguñaba la mano cada vez que lo intentaba.

—¡Maxi-yo!— Exclamó Tora horrorizado y echándoselo encima al rubio para quitarle él gato de su cara pero él felino también lo miró mal y empezó a rasguñarle la cara a él también.

—Pues mira, ahora me cae mejor el gato ese— Dijo Sasuke sonriendo burlón mientras que Sakura sonreía de manera forzada mientras una pequeña gota resbalaba en su sien. Miyuki reía levemente estando parada al lado del Sasuke, mientras que Takeshi seguía sin emitir ni una palabra.

—¿Are?— Miyuki se volteó para ver al castaño, extrañándose porque él no se haya burlado de Tora como lo hubiera hecho normalmente —¿Te sucede algo, Takeshi-kun?— Al preguntarlo, él volteó su rostro al lado contrario.

—No es nada— Dijo con indiferencia.

—¡Itte itte itte! ¡No se queden parados y quitenme este gato de mierda!— Gritó Naruto adolorido.

—Vale, vale— Sakura suspiro resignada y quitó con amabilidad el felino de la cara de ambos chicos, los cuales ya tenían demasiados rasguños y la cara roja. El gato al sentir la mano de Sakura se relajó y puso una cara tierna como si estuviera sonriendo.

—Ese gato no tiene gusto en personas— Le susurró de mala gana Tora al rubio rodeando su boca con su mano, y Naruto asintió varias sintiéndose de la misma manera que el peli-blanco.

—Hai, hai. Creo que ya se como te llamaré— Sakura miró sonriente al gato y él le sonrió de la misma manera.

—¡Momento! Ni siquiera sabemos si es un él o ella— Agregó Miyuki mirando al felino que sostenía la pelirosa en sus manos.

—Uhmm... tienes razón— Sakura alzó en el aire al gato y ella y Miyuki dieron un vistazo mientras que él gato se sintió algo incomodo, lo expresaba en su mirada. Naruto, Tora, Takeshi y Sasuke también se pusieron levemente incómodos ante esa acción, digo, ¿quien no se molestaría si le vieran sus partes nobles de manera analítica?

—Sip, es un "él"— Miyuki sonrió forzadamente, aun sintiéndose incomoda.

—¿Como le llamaremos?— Naruto se acercó con cautela y él gato empezó a gruñirse en un agudo sonido de amenaza.

—¿Que tal Haru?— Aconsejó la pelinegra, poniendo su dedo en su labio de forma pensativa. Sakura negó y luego miró al cielo, como pensando en un nombre.

—¿Dango?— Dijo esta vez Tora acercandosele, y poniendo expresión embobada al pensar en dangos.

—¿Ramen?— Naruto puso la misma expresión que el peli-blanco y los dos tenían cara de drogados.

—Yuichi— A Takeshi le rodeó un aura asesina mientras una oscuridad le tapó los ojos haciéndole ver tétrico.

—Descartemos esa idea— A Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor, sintiendo pena por el gato que ya se imaginaba siendo masacrado por el castaño.

Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke, y él miraba el cielo de forma aburrida.

—¿Que?— Alzó una ceja extrañado al sentir todas las miradas puestas en él.

—Dí un nombre— Dijo Naruto con obviedad mirándolo como retrasado.

—Uhmm... No lo se, ¿Nagoya?— Dijo con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nagoya... ese nombre me gusta— Sakura sonrió de manera dulce haciendo que Tora y Naruto la miraran embobados y Sasuke se sonrojó levemente. Incluso Takeshi se había sonrojado pero su orgullo jamas lo admitiría.

—_¿Que no es un nombre de gallina?_— A la pelinegra le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—¡Te llamaremos, Nagoya!— Sakura alzó en el aire al felino, pareciéndose a la escena del rey león donde Rafiki presenta a Simba ante las manadas. A Miyuki, Takeshi y Sasuke les resbaló otra gota de sudor y los dos chicos miraban con admiración y nostalgia la escena.

Desde un árbol escondido entre las hojas de este, Kakashi estaba recostado en la rama del árbol mientras leía su Icha Icha, ocultando su chakra para que no se den cuenta de su presencia.

—_No pensé que se llevarían tan bien... quizá me preocupe por nada_— Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara y desapareció en una silenciosa nube de humo.

—¡Yosh! Es hora de entrenar— Naruto se pone en pose de hombre fornido, alzando sus brazos para presumir sus leves músculos.

—¿Podemos entrenar con ustedes? Es que Kakashi-jiisan todavía no nos ha enseñado nada— Se quejó Tora cruzando de brazos en un infantil puchero.

—_¿Por que le esta llamando Jiisan si Kakashi-sensei no es tan viejo? ._._— Se preguntó confundido el rubio poniendo cara de idiota.

—Bien, entrenaremos en parejas y luego individuales— Sakura sonrió retadora mirando a sus dos compañeros, y ellos al estar emocionados por pelear le devolvieron la mirada.

—¡Que empiece el entrenamiento dattebayo!

* * *

**Vale, realmente me diverti escribiendo este capitulo xD y ni saben lo que les espera en el siguiente capitulo, mis amados lectores :D muajajaja xD**

**********SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CAPITULOS.**  
**¿Entendido? ¬¬**


	4. La reunion de todos los equipos - Dia 2

**AVISO ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER: Minna! Me temo que me ire de viaje a Miami por un mes asi que no hare mas continuaciones por un tiempo. Pero quien sabe, tal vez haga una conti y ustedes ni se lo esperan S:) asi que anden atentos a mi perfil!**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas así xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. También hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Cuando terminó la guerra y la paz volvió a Konoha, pasaron los años y todo estaba en calma, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran jounins. Kakashi había decidido volver a ser sensei de alumnos gennins en la academia pero, ¿que pasará cuando sepan que esos tres estudiantes son exactamente iguales a como era el viejo equipo 7?

* * *

_Pensamiento y/o diversos usos._

**Enfasís**

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

-La reunion de todos los equipos-

* * *

El equipo 7 y 77 estaban entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento. Como eran seis ninjas, estaban entrenando en parejas de tres; Sasuke y Takeshi, Naruto y Tora, y Sakura y Miyuki. Nagoya se había quedado dormido debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

—¡Bien mini-mi, muéstrame lo que tienes!— Naruto puso su mano al frente y movía los dedos hacia delante y hacia detrás en una pose como diciendo "ven si te atreves".

—¡No me subestimes maxi-yo!— Tora sacó dos kunais de sus estuches y con cada mano se las arrojó al rubio que las esquivó con facilidad, haciéndolo sonreír arrogante. Pero el brillo no le duró mucho cuando detectó que las kunais tenían un sello explosivo colgando así que al pasarle por el lado, explotaron.

Naruto saltó alejándose del lugar en el mismo momento que explotaron ambas kunais. Tora se volvió a poner al frente de él con una sonrisa de medio lado bastante confiado.

—Bien, supongo que no puedo perderte de vista— Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, la pelea le interesa más ahora que tiene un oponente que le puede seguir el ritmo.

* * *

En otro lado del campo de entrenamiento pero no muy lejos, estaban la pelinegra y la pelirosa ambas mirándose fijamente.

—¡Bien senpai, muéstreme lo que tiene!— Miyuki sonrió de medio lado esperando algún ataque de Sakura.

Ensanchó los ojos al presentir un chakra detrás de ella así que de un rápido movimiento saltó hacia otro lado evitando que Sakura le dé un puñetazo a ella así que le dio de lleno al piso, causándole varias grietas y luego lo destruyó por completo. Miyuki se tambaleó un poco y puso sus ojos en blanco con una gran gota de sudor resbalandole por la sien.

—_Creo que mejor no me confió tanto ó.ò_— Miyuki cayó sentada al piso aun mirando a Sakura de la misma manera.

—Regla ninja número tres en un combate; jamas subestimes al enemigo o tu derrota estará asegurada— Sakura se quitó el polvo de su mano y miraba a Miyuki con una sonrisa confiada.

—_¡Si lo hago seguro terminaré en pedacitos! o.o_— Miyuki se puso en posición de pelea mirando atenta a Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos y estaba parado mirando a su oponente de manera despreocupada. Takeshi estaba al frente de él no muy lejos pero si lo suficiente para evitar con facilidad cualquier ataque a distancia.

—Antes de empezar quisiera preguntarte algo— Dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad y Takeshi alzó una ceja escuchándolo —¿Quieres hacerte mas fuerte?

—Si, esa es mi meta— Takeshi sonrió de medio lado con los labios.

—_Me recuerda a mi cuando tenia doce años_— Sasuke sonrió un poco nostálgico ladeando su rostro a la izquierda —Bien, seré tu maestro.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si ya bastante tengo con el vago que tengo por sensei!— Takeshi se cruzó de brazos como niño berrinchudo e infló un cachete. A Sasuke le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca, mirándolo.

—_Ok, tal vez no se parezca tanto..._— La gota de sudor del pelinegro se hizo mas grande —¿Quieres aprender técnicas poderosas?— Preguntó volviendo a su actitud tranquila. Takeshi volteó a verlo interesado.

—¡Por supuesto que si!

—Entonces déjame ser tu maestro— Takeshi lo pensó un poco pero después de unos segundos terminó aceptando —Siéntete afortunado, tendrás a una leyenda como maestro— Sasuke sonrió arrogante y Takeshi lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Déjame ver que tantas supuestas técnicas poderosas te sabes— Takeshi se descruzó de brazos para mirarlo atento.

—Tu lo pediste— La mano derecha del pelinegro empezó a emanar un chakra eléctrico y el sonido de un millar de pájaros empezó a chillar. Takeshi miró algo impresionado la técnica ya que el nivel de chakra de Sasuke había aumentado enormemente —Veamos que tan rápidos son tus reflejos— Sasuke corrió con una velocidad extraordinaria hacia Takeshi y el mencionado esquivó el ataque con rapidez.

—Lo siento, pero mientras tenga esto no podrás pegarme ni un ataque— Takeshi sonrió con burla y Sasuke ensanchó los ojos impresionado.

Los ojos negros de Takeshi se habían vuelto de un naranja llameante demostrando que era su kekkei genkai.

—¿Tienes un kekkei genkai? ¿Como se llama?— Dijo Sasuke mirándolo expectante.

—Se llama shienkai, con esto puedo leer los movimientos de las personas y me ayuda a tener visión en la oscuridad— Takeshi sonrió arrogante.

—Dos pueden jugar este juego, niñito— Sasuke cerró ambos ojos para abrirlos nuevamente y mostrar su sharingan y sonreír de manera competitiva. Takeshi también sonrió de la misma manera esperando el ataque.

* * *

Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que todos habían terminado de entrenar, ya habían peleado en parejas e individualmente por lo cual se encontraban comiendo sentados en el piso formando un circulo. Nagoya se había despertado y en este momento se encontraba comiendo un pescado, de lo mas feliz.

—¡¿Tienes un kekkei genkai?!— Naruto y Tora lo apuntaron acusadores, mirándolo sorprendidos. Takeshi rodeó los ojos y se dispuso a beber de su botella de agua.

—Cada vez se parecen más — Sakura miró a Naruto y a Tora y luego a Sasuke y a Takeshi.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿seras el maestro de Takeshi-kun?— Miyuki miró a Sasuke el cual dejó de comer para voltearla a ver.

—Así es— Contestó con indiferencia.

—¡Tu alumno no sera nada comparado con el mio! ¡Yo también seré maestro de mi mini-mi, dattebayo!— Naruto hizo una pose heroica y Tora le aplaudió emocionado.

—¿Es que no pueden vivir sin dejar de competir?— Murmuró la pelirosa suspirando.

—¡Yo!— De la nada apareció Kiba junto a Hinata.

—¡Oh, hola a todos!— Naruto alzó su mano en forma de saludo y sonrió zorrunamente.

—H-Hola Naruto-kun— Saludó Hinata un poco sonrojada.

Sasuke, Miyuki y Sakura le miraron como preguntándole "¿Y nosotros que? ¬.¬"

—Tenia tiempo sin verte, Hinata-chan— Naruto se puso de pie y quedo parado al frente de la pelinegra, la cual consideró que la distancia era muy corta y se sonrojó más.

—Uchiha, ya ni saludas— Refunfuñó Kiba mirándolo con la mirada entrecerrada.

—Hola...— Saludó sin emoción y sin levantar la vista de su comida que parecía ser más importante. El Inuzuka afiló más su mirada hacia él.

—Buenas tardes— Comentó Shino con su profunda voz. Todos al notarlo se sobresaltaron, ni siquiera Kiba y Hinata habían notado que él estaba caminando al lado de ellos.

—¡En su madre! ¿De donde mierda apareciste?— Naruto tenia la piel erizada por el susto.

—Nadie jamas nota a Shino— Murmuró el mencionado haciendo círculos en el suelo porque nadie jamas lo ve llegar.

—¡El equipo Gai ha llegado!— Lee apareció en una nube de humo que los volvió a sobresaltar, luego hizo una pose ridícula y una explosión sonó detrás de él. Sus dos compañeros no se quedaban atrás, ahi estaba Tenten haciendo una pose igual de ridícula y se sentía bastante avergonzada, mientras que Neji tenia la frente sombreada de negro y un tic en su ceja derecha hacia notar que lo obligaron a hacer tremenda tontería.

A todos les resbaló una gota de sudor mirándolos incrédulos.

—¿Quienes son ellos?— Pregunto Miyuki confundida.

—¡El equipo 10 también llegó!— Ino, Shikamaru y Choji también llegaron en una nube de humo que sonó como una explosión, poniendo pose "chula". Ambos varones miraban de mala gana a la rubia que los obligó a hacer una ridícula entrada.

—¿Y ellos?— Miyuki volteó hacia Sakura, como preguntándole "¿Por que todos los amigos de ustedes son retrasados mentales?"

—¡Taka jamas se queda atrás!— Sabrá Kami-sama de donde, pero Suigetsu apareció en un escenario que tenia altavoces gigantes, y él teniendo una guitarra colgando y se vistió como un rockero adinerado teniendo unas gafas de sol oscuras, una bufanda blanca de plumas como toda una diva, un abrigo de piel de leopardo y un sombrero de señor elegante, osea una combinación bastante mala.

Karin vestía igual que siempre pero tenia un bajo colgándole por el cuello que ni siquiera le dio la gana de empezar a tocar para hacer música, pero un tic nervioso detonaba en su frente. Juugo se encontraba en la batería viéndose calmado, e improvisando con el instrumento ya que se había aburrido.

—¡¿Y ahora quien chingados son ustedes?!— Preguntó nuevamente Miyuki con cara de "Y U NO". (Ya saben, el meme :3)

—¡Zanahoria, toca ese bajo! ¡Para algo te pague las clases!— Se quejó Suigetsu empezando su solo de guitarra, sonándose como todo un experto.

—¡Pára esta tontería de una buena vez!— Karin arrojó el bajo por los aires haciendo que Suigetsu se convierta en piedra empezando a llorar como magdalena.

—¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! ¡Tenia pensado devolverlo para que no me cobraran!— Se quejó Suigetsu bastante enojado —¡Es todo! Tendrás que trabajar de perra prostituta nuevamente para pagarme los yenes que me costó ese bajo— Suigetsu asintió una y otra vez dándose razón a si mismo, no viendo como Karin desprendía un aura asesina.

—_¿Nuevamente?—_ Pensaron los demás, incrédulos.

—¡Yo jamas fui prostituta y detén esta ridiculez!— Karin desconectó la guitarra haciendo que el solo de guitarra estilo experto dejara de sonar, para que se note que no era Suigetsu el que tocaba sino los altavoces programados. A los demás les salió una gota de sudor.

—_Estamos rodeados de puros locos_— Takeshi miró a todos lados con cautela —_¡Es tarde para escapar, nos han rodeado!_— Pensó horrorizado sintiéndose sofocado.

El escenario desapareció dejándose ver que fue solo una invocación. Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo cayeron con tranquilidad, demostrando ser los ninjas que son.

—¡Ustedes son geniales, dayo!— Gritó Tora emocionado mirándolos maravillado.

—¿Verdad que si, dattebayo?— Naruto lo miró de la misma manera los dos viéndose como un par de fanboys. A los demás les resbaló otra gota de sudor viéndolos como los locos que son.

—_Insisto, puros locos -_-U_— Takeshi suspiró resignado, luego volteó a su derecha y vio a Sasuke suspirando de la misma manera, por lo que otra gota de sudor le resbaló al saber que él pelinegro tenia los mismos pensamientos que él.

—¡Oh! ¿Quien es este amiguito?— Ino al igual que Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu y Choji miraron al gato que estaba devorando a su pescado, acostado en el piso al lado de Sasuke.

—Se llama Nagoya, es la mascota de Sasuke— Dijo Sakura con amabilidad.

—¡Pero si es una ternurita!— Los ocho miraron enternecidos al felino, luego se acercaron con intensión de acariciarlo.

—¡Esperen dattebayo, antes debo avisarles...!— Naruto se levantó del piso con intención de avisarles a sus amigos que el felino es bastante agresivo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Nagoya estaba sonriendo y haciendo soniditos adorables pero cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba se puso en cuatro patas y gruño en un sonido agudo con su piel erizándose en forma de amenaza, luego saltó encima del grupo y empezó a rasguñarles las caras a todos creándose una nube de humo donde solo se veían las caras rojas de todos, y los pies y las manos que también eran rasguñados.

La única que se salvó de la pelea fue Hinata, que suspiro tranquila al saber que le caía bien al gato.

—_Lo dije muy tarde_— A Naruto le resbaló una gota de sudor pero se alivio al ver que Hinata se había salvado de las garras del gato violento.

Nagoya terminó de masacrar a todas sus victimas y se encaminó con toda la tranquilidad hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura que tenían la frente sombreada de negro. Mientras caminaba, al pasar al lado de Naruto le gruñó de forma gatuna y su piel se erizó de forma amenazante haciendo que la del rubio también se erizara pero del susto. Luego volvió a su pose normal y siguió caminando en cuatro patas hacia donde el pelinegro y la pelirosa.

—_Ya entiendo porque es la mascota de Sasuke— _Pensaron los heridos que estaban amontonados unos encima de otros y Naruto que estaba mirando al gato como si fuera un retrasado.

—_¿Que les sucede a estas personas?— _Takeshi y Miyuki los miraban con mirada entrecerrada.

—¡Definitivamente este día sera divertido, dayo!— Gritó Tora emocionado alzando su puño como en una guerra.

—Y apenas empieza— Murmuró Sakura suspirando.

* * *

**Ultimo cap del mes... creo ._.**

**Es qe me voy de viaje y no dare la conti por varios dias, pero no significa que dejare abandonados mis fanfic ;_; solo estaré algo ocupada conociendo Miami bitch B) seh, asi le digo a Miami xd**

**En fin ya saben que hacer! ^^ espero que les haya entretenido leerlo tanto como a mi al escribirlo xD**

**SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CAPITULOS**

**¿Entendido? ¬¬**


	5. Un beso ¿accidental? - Dia 3

**ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN UNA LAPTOP CON IDIOMA INGLES ASI QUE... MIS DISCULPAS POR ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ACENTOS EN LOS TEXTOS XD**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas así xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. También hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Cuando terminó la guerra y la paz volvió a Konoha, pasaron los años y todo estaba en calma, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran jounins. Kakashi había decidido volver a ser sensei de alumnos gennins en la academia pero, ¿que pasará cuando sepan que esos tres estudiantes son exactamente iguales a como era el viejo equipo 7?

* * *

_Pensamiento y/o diversos usos._

**Enfasís**

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo V**

-Un beso... ¿accidental?-

* * *

Toda la tarde los equipos se habian puesto de lo más locos. Incluso se la pasaban retandose entre ellos, lo que llevaba a la destruccion de varias tiendas. Por fin habia terminado el día y solo faltaba el día de mañana para que a los jounins se les acabaran sus trabajos de niñeras, aunque ellos no pueden negar que les habian tomado cierto cariño a los tres gennins. Ahora mismo el equipo 7 y el 77 estaban caminando por las calles de la aldea, debido a que empezaba a anochecer.

—Un segundo— Sasuke detuvo su caminata haciendo que los otros tambien lo hicieran y voltearan a verlo, confundidos.

—¿Que pasa, Sasuke-kun?— Le preguntó Miyuki alzando una ceja.

—¿Donde está Nagoya?— Todos los del grupo miraron a sus alrededores en busca del felino, y al no encontrarlo volvieron a voltear hacia Sasuke.

—Tenemos que buscarlo— Dijo Sakura un poco preocupada.

—Dividamonos, dayo— Tora puso pose heroica, y trató de poner voz más grave como si de superman se tratara.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, dattebayo!— Naruto se puso al lado de él para poner la misma pose, con una ventisca ondeandoles el cabello y la ropa. A Sasuke, Takeshi, Sakura y Miyuki les resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

—Bien. Sakura y Miyuki iran juntas, buscaran en el area de entrenamiento donde estabamos antes— Las mencionadas asintieron —Naruto y Tora, buscaran en el centro de animales, tal vez alguien lo encontró y lo reportó alli— Los dos pusieron otra pose aún mas ridicula, tratando de mostrar sus musculos —Takeshi y yo buscaremos en el árbol donde lo encontramos y rondaremos por alli— El castaño asintio ante su orden.

—Entendido, capitan— Naruto y Tora hicieron un saludo militar mientras se ponian derechos. Luego ambos desaparecieron dando un salto a gran velocidad.

—Andando, kouhai— Sakura volteó hacia Miyuki y la mencionada asintio, ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo causada por la pelirosa.

Sasuke volteó hacia Takeshi y él hizo lo mismo, al mirarse los dos asintieron y corrieron hacia los tejados empezando a saltarlos a una velocidad increible.

* * *

Naruto y Tora estaban en las afueras del centro de animales. Como el lugar está abierto las 24 horas le preguntaron a la recepcionista y ella dijo que no habian reportado a ningun gato perdido. Despues de -por educacion- darle las gracias, salieron del hospital.

—¿Te pasa algo, maxi-yo?— Le preguntó Tora a Naruto. Hace rato que el rubio se habia quedado callado, en forma pensativa.

—Nada— Dijo indiferente.

—¡Ya recuerdo! Es por lo que le dije a Hinata-chan hace unas horas, ¿verdad?— Tora le apuntó burlón y Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada estando rojo hasta las orejas.

_**Flashback**_

_Todos los equipos seguian en el campo de entrenamiento y estaban conociendo a los tres gennins, conocidos como equipo 77._

_—¡Hinata-chan! ¿Como estas?— Naruto se paró al frente de Hinata y ella se sonrojó un poco ante la cercania._

_—B-Bien, gracias por preguntar, Naruto-kun— La pelinegra le sonrió amablemente, a lo que Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa._

_—¡Hey, maxi-yo!— Tora se les acercó sonriendoles, pero al notar a Hinata la miró confundido —¿Quien es ella?_

_—Ella es Hinata-chan, mini-mi— Dijo Naruto pasando su brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra y ella se sonrojó, cosa que Tora notó._

_—Aaaahhh... Entonces es tu novia— Tora puso una sonrisa pervertida haciendo sonrojar a la supuesta pareja —¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes, maxi-mi?— El peli-blanco le codeo las costillas al rubio y movia las cejas de forma insinuante. Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron enormemente por eso._

_—¡N-No le escuches, Hi-Hinata-chan! ¡Ya sabes q-que los chicos de esta edad malinterpretan todo!— Dijo Naruto nervioso, rodeando el cuello de Tora con su brazo __como si lo estuviera ahorcando,_ obligandolo a callarse.

_—N-No hay problema, Na-Naruto-kun. Nos veremos luego— Hinata estaba igual de nerviosa, y al despedirse alzó la mano en forma de despedida._

_Naruto la veia alejarse mirandole la espalda como pidiendo que no se vaya._

_—...Maxi-yo...— Naruto bajó la vista y se encontró con la cara morada de Tora que ya no podia respirar asi que un tanto alarmado, Naruto lo soltó por lo que el cuerpo del peli-blanco cayo al suelo y su alma salia de su boca. Mientras Naruto se movia de lado en lado nervioso y no sabiendo que hacer._

_—¡No veas la luz, mini-mi!— Gritaba alarmado Naruto poniendo sus manos en su cabeza._

**_End Flashback_**

—Admitelo maxi-mi, ella te gusta, lo ví en tus ojos cuando ella se iba— Dijo Tora cruzandose de brazos y sonriendole al rubio de manera insinuante.

—¡C-Claro que no, baka!— Naruto le dio un zape estando muy sonrojado, a lo que Tora se sobó la cabeza, quejandose.

* * *

Sakura y Miyuki se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento que Sasuke les habia mencionado.

—Es inutil, senpai. No lo encontraremos, menos ahora que ya es de noche— Dijo Miyuki algo cansada.

—Si quieres puedes volver a la casa, yo ire mas tarde— Sakura seguia revisando arboles, de hoja en hoja. Definitivamente no se rendiria.

—¿Segura?— Sakura asintío, haciendo suspirar de cansancio a Miyuki —Está bien. Cuidate senpai— Y con eso desapareció en un salto muy veloz.

—Creo que yo tambien deberia volver a la casa— Sakura suspiró, estirandose por el cansancio.

Estuvo apuntó de irse cuando oyó un maullido, no muy a lo lejos. Al oirlo corrió hacia donde provino el sonido.

* * *

Takeshi y Sasuke se encontraban en el árbol donde habian encontrado por primera vez a Nagoya. Llevaban alrededor de media hora buscando y no encontraban ni un pelo.

—Oye, Sasuke— Comentó Takeshi, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—¿Que pasa?— Sasuke tenia su sharingan activado, tratando de poder ver en la oscuridad al igual que el castaño, que tenia el shienkai activado.

—¿Por que le dices molestia a Sakura-san?

—Porque es una molestia— Dijo cortante y a Takeshi le resbaló una gota de sudor por lo frio que podia ser al responder algo —Desde pequeños siempre se la pasaba hostiagandome con los acosos y siguiendome, asi que por eso le digo que es una molestia.

—¿Y lo sigue siendo?— Takeshi volteó todo su cuerpo para mirarlo, curioso. Sasuke tambien volteó a verlo y puso una pose pensativa.

—Uhm... Bueno, ahora no tanto. Debo admitir que antes, cuando volví a la aldea, me habia sorprendido por la manera de actuar de Sakura. Es la ninja medico #1 de Konoha, es la kunoichi más fuerte y creo que su actitud molesta desapareció, aunque su lado infantil sigue intacto— Relató, recordando la cara que él mismo puso cuando sus compañeros le habian dicho todo eso acerca de Sakura.

—Ya veo— Contestó Takeshi con naturalidad, volviendo a lo suyo.

—¿Que hay de ti?

—¿De mi?— Takeshi alzó una ceja extrañado ante esa pregunta.

—¿No consideras a nadie molesto? Ademas de Tora, claro.

—Pues... Siempre le digo a Miyuki que es una pesada. Nada personal, es que un dia me habian hartado sus constantes "Takeshi-kun! Takehi-kun!" y por accidente le dije eso. Luego de un tiempo me acostumbré a decirle asi, sin intenciones de ofenderla, solo por costumbre— El castaño se encogió de hombros. Sasuke alzó ambas cejas, algo extrañado.

—_¿Que demonios le pasa a este equipo? Son demasiadas las cosas que tenemos en común— _Sasuke suspiró y volvio a mirar al frente, para seguir buscando con su sharingan al felino perdido.

Ensanchó los ojos al poder sentir su diminuto chakra, un poco lejos.

—Lo encontré— Anunció, sin voltear a ver a su alumno.

—¿En serio? ¿Como?— Takeshi volteó a verlo.

—Su chakra.

—¿Los gatos tienen chakra?— El castaño lo miró incredulo.

—Todos los seres vivos tienen— Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correr a una velocidad que ni Takeshi pudo ver.

—Ni modo, volveré a casa— Takeshi metio sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó en direccion a la casa de Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke llegó hacia donde detectó el chakra de Nagoya, era el area de entrenamiento donde estaban todos los equipos anteriormente. Al ser de noche y haber agotado casi todo su chakra no podia usar su sharingan para ver en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, asi que se mantenia alerta ante cualquier cosa. Pudo volver a oir el maullido de Nagoya nuevamente asi que corrió hacia el sonido y pudo divisar la silueta del felino y la de otra persona, mas no logró reconocerla. Al parecer esa persona tambien se dió cuenta de que tenia compañia y se puso en guardia.

—¿Quien está ahi?— Habló la 'persona'.

—Un minuto— Sasuke ensanchó los ojos reconociendo la voz pero fue muy tarde para articular otra palabra.

Todo pasó muy rapido. La persona se movió a velocidad sobre-humana y corrió hacia Sasuke, tirandolo al suelo para que caiga acostado. Luego se puso sentada encima del pelinegro teniendo ambas piernas al lado de los costados de Sasuke, y poniendo una kunai en su cuello en forma de amenaza para que no se moviera.

—Espera... ¿Sasuke?— Dijo la persona.

—Molestia— Sasuke la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

Sakura sonrio nerviosa por la mirada fulminante del pelinegro, porque no pudo reconocerlo antes de ponerse en defensa y -posiblemente- casi matarlo por accidente.

—Es tu culpa, debiste decirme que eras tú— Se defendio la pelirosa guardando su kunai en su estuche y cruzandose de brazos.

—Es por la culpa de ese mendigo gato. ¡Use todo mi chakra usando el sharingan para buscarlo y ademas corrí demasiado rapido hasta aqui! Hace unos segundos yo estaba al otro lado de la aldea, ¿sabes?— Dijo Sasuke indignado.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa?— Sakura acercó su rostro hacia él para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Yo nunca dije eso, no te pongas a la defensiva— Sasuke hizo lo mismo que ella, mirandola retadoramente.

El maullido de un gato les llamo la atencion a ambos, haciendo que ahora en vez de mirarse retadoramente se miraran confundidos entre ellos. Nagoya saltó en la cabeza de Sakura haciendo que bajara y accidentalmente los labios de ella se juntaran con los de Sasuke. Ambos adolecentes tenian los ojos muy abiertos y fue como si quedaran congelados, porque continuaron en la misma posicion durante al menos 15 segundos, pero luego se separon como si él cuerpo del otro estuviera en llamas.

Decir que el momento se habia vuelto incomodo era poco decir, aunque ninguno de los dos puede negar que aunque no fuera muy apasionado el beso, les gusto a ambos por mucho que trataran de negarlo.

—A-Ahm...— Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, ya que no sabian que otra cosa decir.

Otro momentaneo silencio de menos de 5 segundos.

—Ok, que quede claro... no lo hice aproposito— Aclaró Sakura rascando su mejilla derecha con su dedo indice, en forma de nerviosismo.

—Está bien, aqui no paso nada— Sasuke estaba igual de nervioso, y aunque no lo demostrara, incluso más que Sakura.

—T-Trato hecho— Aceptó Sakura, con un tartamudeo.

Otro maullido los distrajo, era Nagoya. Tal vez ninguno de los dos lo notó pero Nagoya parecia haber disfrutado lo que hizo hace unos minutos. ¿Quien diria que ese gato seria tan listo?

—Bueno, debo irme a casa. Miyuki está esperandome— Y con lo dicho, Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo, no sin antes despedirse amablemente del pelinegro.

—¡Tu!— Sasuke apuntó acusadoramente hacia Nagoya y él sonrio mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa zorruna —Eres más listo de lo que aparentas.

Recibió una afirmativa de parte del gato gracias a un leve maullido que lanzó.

—Andando, ya mañana es el utimo dia que cuidaremos de los gennins y veremos a Kakashi. Ademas, nuevamente tendre que ver a Sakura, despues de todo este espectaculo— Sasuke suspiró.

Mañana sería un dia **muy** largo...

_Continuará_

* * *

**Chicos, enserio. ¿3,667 visitantes y solo 16 reviews?**

**Realmente me decepciona que despues de hacer el esfuerzo para escribir este capitulo, solo conseguí una sola review... Estuve al borde de llorar u.u**

**Enserio, ¿Que les cuesta? :'(**


	6. Esto es solo el comienzo

**Hola~! Ahmm, puedo explicarlo D: veran... desde que iniciaron las clases NO TENGO TIEMPO LIBRE, ademas de que ahora tengo más proyectos, mas tarea, mas trabajos en grupo, etc etc.**

**Y...**

Asi conocí a vuestra madre :)

_Lo siento lo siento... No me pude resistir :P_

**Y... por eso, no he podido continuar la historia. Pero tras haber tratado de organizar mi agenda, saque tiempo para escribir este cap y espero y lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas así xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. También hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Cuando terminó la guerra y la paz volvió a Konoha, pasaron los años y todo estaba en calma, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran jounins. Kakashi había decidido volver a ser sensei de alumnos gennins en la academia pero, ¿que pasará cuando sepan que esos tres estudiantes son exactamente iguales a como era el viejo equipo 7?

* * *

_Pensamiento y/o diversos usos._

**Énfasis**

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

-Esto es solo el comienzo-

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba acostado en el césped, debajo de la sombra de un árbol, con un millón de filtros de luz filtrándose a través de las hojas verdes del árbol. Estaba acostado usando su brazo brazo como almohada y flexionando su pierna derecha, mirando distraídamente como los filtros de luz le daban en la cara y se cambiaban de lugar debido al movimiento de las hojas a causa del suave viento. Nagoya estaba acostado en cuatro patas en el estomago del pelinegro, durmiendo plácidamente.

La razón por la que Sasuke se encontraba en aquel relajante lugar, era porque necesitaba buscar un lugar para pensar. Desde el día de ayer se la había pasado más pensativo de la cuenta, y -si era posible- más callado.

—Aquí estás— Oyó la voz de alguien.

Sasuke levantó su espalda del césped levemente, debido a que no quería que Nagoya se resbalara de su vientre y se cayera.

Takeshi estaba parado el frente de él con brazos cruzados, vistiendo su ropa de entrenamiento.

—¿Que quieres?— Dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? Hoy hay entrenamiento, y tienes que ir— Dijo el castaño, con molestia. Odiaba que la gente olvidara sus responsabilidades.

—Está bien. Vamos— Sasuke se puso de pie, no sin antes mover con cuidado al felino de su vientre, el cual no tardó en despertarse.

* * *

Sakura y Miyuki estaban en el área de entrenamiento. Como siempre, las primeras en llegar. Las dos femeninas se encontraban practicando taijutsu para matar el tiempo. Miyuki estaba repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, golpes cuales Sakura bloqueaba con sus brazos y algunos los esquivaba. No pudo evitar recibir un golpe en su mejilla derecha por lo cual se alejó varios metros.

—¿Que te pasa, senpai? Te noto más apagada en cuanto a las peleas,y eso que las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo son tu mejor campo— La pelinegra alzó una ceja en confusión.

—No es nada. Es solo que ando algo pensativa, es todo— Sakura se puso de pie —Empecemos de nuevo, y muestra más rapidez, kouhai— Sakura sonrió competitiva, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

—Como ordenes, senpai— Miyuki sonrió de la misma manera, saltando hacia la pelirrosa para darle otro golpe.

* * *

Naruto y Tora llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, vistiendo sus ropas usuales para entrenar.

—¡Ohayo, Sakura-ch-!— Saludó Naruto sonriente, pero no pudo terminar su frase al sentir el suelo agrietarse de manera exagerada. Por lo cual, él y Tora se tambalearon de manera graciosa y terminaron cayendo al piso, de boca.

—Ups, lo siento. Creo que me he sobrepasado— Miyuki sonrió forzadamente, rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa.

—En realidad, creo que tu fuerza está casi a mi nivel. Sigue entrenando y mejorarás— Alagó Sakura, sonriendole sinceramente.

—Tsunade-baachan nos va a matar por destruir nuevamente el campo de entrenamiento— Murmuró Naruto con voz escalofriosa, en forma de mostrarse asustado.

—¡Es nuestro fin, dayo!— Gritó Tora, empezando a correr en círculos agitando sus brazos.

—Youh~— Naruto, Sakura y Miyuki voltearon a ver a esa conocida voz, viendo a Sasuke llegar con Takeshi, los dos viéndose con rostros inexpresivos. Tora no los notó al seguir corriendo en círculos.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke, el cual también la miraba a ella, manteniendo un fuerte contacto visual.

—Uuh... noto un ambiente intenso por aquí— Susurró Naruto hacia Miyuki, y ella asintió teniendo la misma sospecha.

—_Actuar como si nada pasó_— Se recordó Sakura a si misma. Tomó una bocanada de aire, para luego abrir los ojos y sonreír de oreja a oreja, cerrando los ojos nuevamente en una sonrisa —Ohayo, Sasuke-kun— Dijo con su dulce voz, sonando calmada.

—Hmph— "Saludó" Sasuke con una MUY leve sonrisa de medio lado, aun así viéndose amable.

—Entonces... Entrenemos ya— Dijo Naruto, tomando del cuello de la playera a Tora para que dejara de correr en círculos pero aun así sus manos y pies se agitaban de manera exagerada.

—¿Que hay de Kakashi?— Habló Takeshi por primera vez, cruzado de brazos.

Una nube de humo los sobresaltó a casi todos -Sasuke y Takeshi ni siquiera se sorprendieron-, por lo que todos voltearon hacia donde provino. El humo de dispersó y se pudo a ver a Kakashi leyendo su ya conocido libro de pervertideces.

—¡Yo!— Saludó sonriendo y cerrando su único ojo visible.

—¡Ya era hora de que viniera, porque tengo una sarta de cosas que decirle, sensei!— Naruto se acercó a él con grandes pisadas, notoriamente enfadado —¡Como se le ocurre dejarnos a cargo de unos niños! ¡Apenas y podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos, dattebayo! ¡¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?!

—Ya cálmate, comete un snickers— Kakashi le tendió una barra de chocolate que sacó de su bolsillo.

Naruto indignado y muy molesto se la arrebató.

—¿Mejor?— Preguntó el peli-plata con tono calmado.

Kakashi esquivó una kunai solamente inclinando levemente su cuerpo hacia la izquierda.

—Lo tomaré como un no— Dijo indiferente, volviendo su vista hacia su Icha Icha.

Sasuke, Sakura, Takeshi, Miyuki y Tora miraban todo, incrédulos.

—Dicen que la furia es el beso de la muerte, Kakashi-sensei— Expresó Miyuki con tono dramático Es su forma de advertirle que no debería hacer enojar a Naruto o saldrá muerto.

—¡¿Por que mencionas**/**hablas de besos?! ¡¿Que te pasa?!**/**¡¿Estas loca?!— Balbucearon Sasuke y Sakura entre molestos y nerviosos.

Los demás los miraron confundidos, y mucho más porque no entendieron mucho de lo que dijeron.

—Chicos... ¿están bien? Los noto un poco raros— Kakashi alzó una ceja en confusión.

—¡Estamos bien! Ya dejen de hablar del tema— Sakura se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla con los ojos cerrados en una pose molesta.

—Hmph—Sasuke también se cruzó de brazos, volteando su rostro hacia otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño.

—_Estos dos no saben lo que es disimular_— Kakashi suspiró con cansancio —Bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todos se dispusieron a sentarse en el piso y a descansar en él.

—Entonces, supongo que ya no viviremos en la misma casa otra vez, ¿verdad?— Sakura miró con tristeza a Miyuki, y ella la veía de la misma manera.

—Aun si los veremos diariamente, las noches ya no serán lo mismo— La pelinegra tenía cascadas de lagrimas estilo anime resbalandole por las mejillas.

—Estos tres días han sido increíbles, maxi-yo, la he pasado increíble— Tora sonrió de oreja a oreja, en una sonrisa muy grande al grado de cerrar los ojos.

—¡Ni que lo digas mini-mi! Y recuerda, ¡aun podemos ser alumno y maestro y demostrarles al par de temes que somos mejores que ellos, dattebayo!— Naruto posó su mano en el blanco cabello de Tora y lo revolvió en forma paternal.

—¡Claro que lo somos, dayo!— Presumió el peli-blanco.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. Sasuke-san y yo entrenaremos para vencerlos— Takeshi sonrió de medio lado, arrogante.

Sakura, Miyuki, Naruto y Tora alzaron las cejas por la impresión al oír el sufijo "-san". Naruto y Sakura, de lo poco que conocían al castaño, sabían que no era alguien que le hablaba con tanto respeto a nadie, si ni a la mismísima hokage le decía de aquella manera. Tora y Miyuki lo conocían bien, y sabían que si Takeshi le dijo de esa forma tan respetuosa al pelinegro, es porque lo respeta y de cierta manera le tomó cariño como el que le tenía a su hermano mayor antes de empezar a querer "venganza" aun si es una del tipo inofensiva. Eso los hizo sentirse felices a ambos.

Sasuke sonrió al saber que "su clon" -como él decía- le había tomado respeto. Si incluso el mismo Uchiha le había tomado algo de cariño en forma paternal. Y tampoco es que lo va a extrañar, digo, es que se van a ver casi todos los días para entrenar los dos solos y enseñar técnicas.

—Chicos, no exageren. De todas maneras se verán a menudo después de haber cumplido misiones— Kakashi sonrió sincero bajo su mascara.

En estos tres días, de lo poco que los ha vigilado, ha visto que se llevan mejor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Que dicen si vamos por un poco de ramen, 'ttebayo?

—¡Si, ramen!—Exclamó Tora emocionado. Era su segunda comida preferida, después de los dangos, por supuesto.

—Por mi está bien— Dijo Sakura, recibiendo una afirmativa de parte de Miyuki.

—¿Por que no? Tengo la tarde libre— Kakashi guardó su libro en su bolsillo.

—Está bien— Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y Takeshi pensó igual.

—Entonces todos de pie, y vayamos— El peli-plata se puso de pie y empezó a caminar junto a sus dos equipos.

—¡Comeré mas ramen que tu, tonto!— Alegó Tora con una sonrisa arrogante, mostrando unos colmillos. (¿No se les hace linda la imagen? x3)

—Sigue soñando, idiota— Takeshi sonrió en forma competitiva.

Kakashi rodeó los ojos, y Sasuke y Naruto negaron divertidos.

Las únicas que se quedaron atrás fueron Sakura y Miyuki.

—Entonces... no es el final después de todo— La pelinegra suspiró aliviada. Le encantaba estar rodeada de los equipos de los nueve novatos y las divertidas situaciones y escenas extrañas que se montaban en grupo.

—¿Final? Esto es solo el comienzo, kouhai— Sakura le guiñó el ojo en forma de confianza —Será mejor que los alcancemos o sino comerán sin nosotras— Las dos femeninas empezaron a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Que? ¿Creyeron que era el fin? Pfft! Apenas estoy empezando la historia. No puedo terminarla sin haber hecho al menos cinco lemmons entre Sasuke y Sakura xDDD! A que si les gustó mucho la idea, ¿eh? jajaja pillinos**

**¿Reviews? :)**

**No es una pregunta, haganlo ¬.¬ ¬_¬ ¬,¬**

**...**

**¿Por favor? D:**


End file.
